memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Tiefes Unrecht
Dukat offenbart Kira, dass er eine Liebesbeziehung mit ihrer Mutter gehabt hat. Kira kann dies nicht glauben und nutzt den Drehkörper der Zeit um die Wahrheit herauszufinden. Zusammenfassung Teaser Im Quark's berichtet Dax Worf, dass die [[USS Saratoga (2374)|USS Saratoga]] auf Deep Space 9 eingetroffen ist. Worf entgegnet sofort, dass man dieses Mal keine Party geben wird. Doch Jadzia meint, dass es sicher nicht mehr als 50 oder 60 Leute werden. Aber der Klingone traut dieser Aussage nicht und rechnet mehr mit 200 Personen. Da Jadzia ihm jedoch verspricht, dass kein Gast lachen wird, lässt sich Worf fast überreden. Dax will die Party in der nächsten Woche abhalten. Als Thema schlägt sie vor, dass jeder in Verkleidung seines Lieblingsklingonen kommt. Worf ist davon nicht begeistert. thumb|left|Kira mit bajoranischem Flieder als Erinnerung an ihre Mutter Dann kommt Quark zu den Beiden und teilt Worf mit, dass seine Holosuite bereit ist. Nachdem Worf sich verabschiedet und zu der Suite geht, erkundigt sich Quark, der in einer Hand einen Blumenstrauß hält, ob es keine Party geben wird. Die Trill gibt enttäuscht an, dass sie ganz nah dran war. In diesem Moment kommt Kira in die Bar und nimmt die Blumen dankend entgegen. Jadzia erkennt sofort, dass es sich dabei um bajoranischen Flieder handelt. Die Beiden verlassen die Bar und Kira berichtet, dass sie die Blumen selbst gestellt hat. Doch Dax ist verwundert, weiß sie doch, dass die Bajoranerin Blumen nicht mag. Die will zuerst nicht sagen, wofür die Blumen sind, lässt sich dann aber doch entlocken, dass an diesem Tag der Geburtstag ihrer Mutter ist. Da sie an diesem Tag 60 Jahre alt geworden wäre, und sie diese Blumen am liebsten mochte, bestellte sie den Flieder zur Erinnerung. Dann fährt sie fort und berichtet, dass sie sich nicht an ihre Mutter erinnern kann, da sie erst drei Jahre alt war, als ihre Mutter im Flüchtlingslager starb. Danach verabschiedet sich Kira und begibt sich in ihr Quartier thumb|Dukat kontaktiert Kira Nerys In der Nacht erreicht Kira eine Transmission. Leider lässt sich nicht identifizieren, woher die Nachricht kommt. Die Bajoranerin nimmt sie deshalb, auch wenn sie müde ist, an. Es ist Dukat. Der Cardassianer gibt an, dass es sinnlos ist, zu versuchen, ihn aufzuspüren, aber er bietet Kira seine Hilfe an. Sie soll die Wahrheit erkennen. Dann beginnt er und meint, dass der Tag genau passend sei, der Geburtstag ihrer Mutter. Kira versteht nicht, doch Dukat fährt fort und berichtet, dass Kiras Mutter und er zusammen waren. Doch die Frau glaubt Dukat kein Wort. Allerdings kann der Cardassianer Einzelheiten erzählen. Er weiß von einer Narbe ihrer Mutter und behauptet, sie habe Kiras Vater verlassen, um Dukats Geliebte zu sein. Gerade als Kira die Verbindung unterbrechen will, sieht Dukat den Flieder in Kiras Quartier. Er meint, dass dies die Lieblingsblumen von Meru waren. Nun kommen Kira selbst Zweifel. Dann beendet Dukat die Transmission. Kira bleibt in ihren Zweifeln zurück. Akt I: Zweifel Sofort macht sich Kira an die Arbeit. Sie schaut sich das Identitätsprofil ihrer Mutter an. Doch sie findet die Antworten nicht, die sie sucht. thumb|O'Brien und Bashir sprechen über ein Holoprogramm „''Schlacht von Alamo''“ Am nächsten Morgen begibt sich die Bajoranerin auf die Ops. Dort unterhalten sich Chief O'Brien und Dr. Bashir gerade über mögliche Holoprogramme. Der Chief ist überzeugt, dass ein Programm „''Schlacht von Alamo“ sicherlich sehr gut wäre. Bashir fragt, ob man dabei gewinnen kann, doch der Chief erwidert, dass man verliert. Das kann der Doktor nicht verstehen, doch O'Brien meint, dass es nichts Edleres gibt, als gegen eine Übermacht zu verlieren. Kira kann dies nicht mit anhören und erinnert den Chief daran, dass er schon am Vortag die Induktionsmodulatoren rekalibriert haben wollte. Der erwidert, dass es Schwierigkeiten mit dem Austausch einiger Spulenträger gab. Doch Kira ist das egal. Sie gibt ihm eine Stunde, das Problem zu beheben. Dann fragt sie den Doktor, weshalb er da ist. Der versteht nicht und will erklären, dass er nur mit Miles gesprochen hatte. Doch Kira akzeptiert das nicht und um Ärger aus dem Wege zu gehen, verlässt der die OPS. Auch O'Brien macht sich an die Arbeit. Sofort schaut sich Kira um und sieht die anderen Offiziere, die sie anstarren. Sie weist auch diese an, weiterzuarbeiten. Später begibt sich Kira zu Odo in dessen Büro. Sie ist verärgert über die erhöhte Kriminalität auf dem Promenadendeck. Doch der Sicherheitschef meint, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, wie es sich anhört. Es gab nur zwei Fälle von leichtem Diebstahl und zwei seiner Männer kümmern sich darum. Doch Kira will, dass er sich selbst darum kümmert und nicht sie dann direkt über die Fortschritte informiert. Kira will schon gehen, da fragt sie Odo, ob sie noch etwas anderes hat. Kira versteht nicht. Doch Odo erwidert, dass er eine Unterhaltung mit Dr. Bashir hatte und er ihr Verhalten irritierend fand. Und auch er selbst, findet das Verhalten von Kira nicht normal. Der Sicherheitschef bietet ihr an, über die Sorgen zu reden. Doch Kira lehnt es ab, da sie denkt, dass das bei ihrem Problem nicht helfen wird. Daraufhin gibt Odo ihr den Rat, etwas zu unternehmen, wenn Reden nicht hilft. thumb|Kira bittet den Abgesandten um Hilfe Odos Rat beherzigend, wendet sich Kira an Captain Sisko. Sie berichtet ihm von der Transmission. Der möchte wissen, weshalb er nicht darüber informiert wurde. Kira gibt an, dass es eine private Nachricht war und sie es deshalb nicht erzählte. Doch Sisko will wissen, was Dukat wollte und Kira berichtet, dass Dukat behauptete, dass Meru und er ein Paar waren. Sisko meint, dass man dem nicht glauben kann, doch Kira berichtet, dass Dukat viele private Dinge über ihre Mutter wusste. Aber Sisko ist sicher, dass Dukat viel über jedes Leben der Besatzung auf Deep Space 9 weiß und dass er ein einfallsreicher Mann ist. Kira will jedoch Gewissheit. Sie meint, sie könne im Tempel von Iponu auf Bajor den Drehkörper der Zeit befragen. Sisko ist dagegen, er hält es für zu gefährlich und zudem widerspricht es den Richtlinien der Sternenflotte. Doch Kira meint, dass dies nichts mit der Sternenflotte zu tun hat und nur er als Abgesandter kann ihr den Zugang gewähren. Wenn er dies tut, liegt der Rest bei den Propheten. Doch Sisko will wissen, was sie in der Vergangenheit tun würde. Kira ist sich sicher, dass nichts passieren wird. Die Propheten werden für sie da sein. Es gelingt ihr, Sisko zu überzeugen. Akt II: Verschleppt thumb|Kira konsultiert den Drehkörper der Zeit Auf Bajor begleitet ein Vedek Kira zu dem Drehkörper der Zeit. Nachdem sie den Drehkörper erreichen, lässt er Kira alleine. Die öffnet den Drehkörper und wird im nächsten Moment in weißes Licht gehüllt. Dann befindet sich Kira in einer Höhle. Es ist das Singha-Flüchtlingslager. Sie sieht die zusammengepferchten Leute, die mit ihrem bisschen Hab und Gut um die Feuerstellen sitzen. Ein paar Kinder tollen herum. Sie läuft durch das Lager. Plötzlich hört sie eine Stimme den Namen Meru sagen. Dann dreht sie sich um und sieht ihre Eltern. Ihr Vater kommt mit der kleinen Nerys auf dem Arm, die davon gelaufen war. Dann berichtet der Mann, dass Nerys nach Essen gebettelt hatte. Unterdess sieht Taban die Ration des Essens, dass Meru besorgt hatte. Er ist entsetzt, dass es so wenig ist. Doch Meru meint, dass die Rationen gekürzt wurden. In diesem Moment kommen zwei Männer. Sie verlangen die Suppe, die Meru gerade bekommen hatte. Taban ist empört über die Männer und stellt sich ihnen in den Weg. Doch einer von ihnen drückt ihm ein Messer an den Hals. Meru will abwiegeln und meint, dass die Suppe nur für die Kinder ist, da sie hungrig sind. Doch die Angreifer geben an, dass sie auch hungrig sind. Die erwachsen Nerys kann das nicht mehr mit ansehen und mischt sich ein. Sie meint, dass die Cardassianer die Feinde sind und nicht die Bajoraner. thumb|Familie Kira im Singha-Flüchtlingslager Doch der Mann ohne Messer will nicht hören und will sich die Suppe nehmen. Nerys zieht ihn zurück. Der Mann, der eben noch Taban bedrohte greift Kira an. Geschickt kann sie ihn zu Boden werfen, wobei sein Messer herunterfällt. Nerys hebt es auf. Die Männer flüchten daraufhin. Dankbar bleiben Taban und Meru mit den Kindern zurück. Sie wollen sich revanchieren, haben aber nichts anzubieten. Doch Nerys meint, dass sie nicht hungrig ist. Meru ist erstaunt das zu hören. Dann stellt sie sich und ihre Familie vor. Sofort will die kleine Nerys wissen, wer die Frau ist. Die erwachsene Nerys kniet sich daraufhin zu der jungen und meint, sie heiße Luma Rahl. Dann gibt sie dem Mädchen die Hand. Dann wird man schon wieder unterbrochen. Einige Cardassianer und ein Bajoraner kommen herbei. Der Bajoraner gibt an, dass die Cardassianer im Erzaufbereitungszentrum das Bajor umkreist, Trostfrauen brauchen. Sie treiben wahllos Frauen zusammen, unabhängig davon, ob diese alleinstehend oder verheiratet sind. Die Familien, deren Frauen weggenommen werden bekommen extra Rationen und Medikamente. Auch Kira Meru und die erwachsene Nerys werden zu den Frauen gesteckt. Meru wehrt sich, doch sie kann nichts unternehmen. Man nimmt sie einfach mit. Taban bleibt mit den geschockten Kindern zurück. thumb|Meru und Nerys werden verschleppt Auf Terok Nor angekommen werden die Frauen zu ihren neuen Quartieren gebracht. Sie werden zu zweit den Quartieren zugewiesen und müssen davor stehen bleiben. Der Aufseher Basso wendet sich ihnen dann zu und meint, dass sie Essen in ihren Quartieren finden werden. Sie sollen so viel essen, wie sie wollen und zudem sollen sie sich gut ausruhen, um am nächsten Tag in Bestform zu sein. Zudem sollen sie sich unbedingt in die Schallduschen begeben. Dann werden die Frauen in die Quartiere gelassen. Meru und Nerys, die sich weiter gegenüber ihrer Mutter Luma nennt, bekommen ein gemeinsames Quartier. Nerys verspricht Meru, einen Weg aus dem Ganzen zu finden. Meru soll nicht aufgeben. Doch die ist vollkommen niedergeschlagen. Daraufhin macht Nerys den Vorschlag, den Widerstand auf der Station zu kontaktieren. Doch in diesem Moment sieht Meru das Essen und vergisst alles um sich herum. Sie beginnt sofort zu essen. Nerys warnt sie, sich nicht zu überessen, doch Meru hält das für einen Hohn, schließlich hatte sie in letzter Zeit nie genug zu Essen. Plötzlich denkt Meru zurück an ihre Familie und wünscht sich, ihr Mann und die Kinder wären da. Sie beginnt zu weinen. Dann redet sie sich ein, dass die Cardassianer sich sicher um sie kümmern werden. Doch Nerys holt sie in die Realität zurück und meint, dass das Versprechen keine Garantie ist. Sie schlägt vor, alles daran zusetzen, die Station zu verlassen und dann die Familie von Meru zu holen. Danach, so Nerys, können sie in den Widerstand eintreten. In diesem Moment streift Nerys eine Strähne aus Merus Gesicht und sieht die von Dukat beschriebene Narbe. Nerys entschuldigt sich und Meru legt sich das Haar wieder wie zuvor. Sie berichtet, dass sie die Narbe bekam, da sie einem Cardassianer nicht den gebührenden Respekt zeigte. Doch Nerys meint, dass alle irgendwo Narben tragen. Doch Meru tröstet das nicht, sind sie doch im Normalfall nicht so offensichtlich. Nerys schaut sich die Narbe noch einmal an und meint, dass sie nicht so schlimm ist. Daraufhin fragt Meru, weshalb Nerys ihr hilft. Zuerst im Lager und nun auf der Station. Nerys gibt an, dass sie nicht viele Freunde hat. Darauf entgegnet Meru, dass sie nun zumindest eine Freundin hat. Akt III: Sorgen thumb|Basso instruiert die Komfortfrauen Am nächsten Tag werden die Frauen in die Offiziersmesse geführt. Sie alle tragen nun neue Kleider, wie von ihnen verlangt wurde. Basso bereitet sie auf das vor, was nun folgen wird. Er teilt ihnen mit, dass ihr altes Leben zu Ende ist. Nun haben sie nur noch eine Aufgabe, nämlich den auf der Station stationierten Cardassianern ein angenehmes Leben zu bereiten. Wenn sie darin gut sind, so Basso weiter, wird es ihnen an nichts mangeln. Sollten sie aber versagen, werden die Frauen und deren Familie in ein Arbeitslager geschickt. In diesem Moment betritt Dukat den Raum. Er unterbricht den Bajoraner. Dann begrüßt er die Frauen persönlich. Er gibt an, dass er dafür sorgen will, dass die Bajoraner erkennen, dass die Cardassianer nicht so herzlos sind, wie immer behauptet wird und er möchte mit Taten zeigen, dass die Cardassianer nicht gefürchtet werden müssen. Die Frauen sollen sich auf Terok Nor wohl fühlen. Kira Meru erkundigt sich darauf nach den Familien. Sofort fährt Basso sie an und meint, dass es ihr untersagt ist zu sprechen. Er will Meru von den Wachen abführen lassen, doch Dukat schickt die Wachen wieder fort. Dann geht er zu Meru und verspricht ihr und den Anderen, dass ihre Familien ausgezeichnet versorgt sein werden. thumb|Dukat entfernt Merus Narbe Dann hebt Dukat Merus Strähne an und entdeckt die Narbe in ihrem Gesicht. Sofort ruft er Basso zu sich. Der will Meru erneut austauschen lassen. Doch Dukat verlangt einen Hautregenerator. Dann meint er, dass diese Narbe der Beweis für die Kluft zwischen den beiden Völkern ist. Als er den Hautregenerator bekommt, entfernt er die Narbe persönlich. Ungläubig fühlt Meru die Veränderung in ihrem Gesicht. Als Dukat geht, kann Nerys voller Sorge Meru ansehen, dass sie beginnt Gefühle für den Cardassianer zu entwickeln. Basso beendet das erste Treffen unterdessen und gratuliert den Frauen, die von Dukat akzeptiert wurden. Später vergnügen sich einige Cardassianer mit den bajoranischen Frauen. Nur Nerys und Meru stehen etwas abseits. Meru lächelt und gibt auf die Anfrage von Nerys an, dass sie über die Propheten schmunzeln muss, steckt in ihnen doch so viel Humor. Dann fährt sie fort, dass sie als Kind wünschte, immer genug zu Essen zu haben und schöne Kleider zu tragen. Nun tut sie genau das und fühlt sich schlecht. Trotzdem denkt sie, dass sie auch dies ertragen kann. In diesem Moment kommt ein Cardassianer zu Meru und meint, sie kann sich nicht die ganze Nacht lang in der Ecke verstecken. Er nimmt sie mit. Dann kommt auch ein cardassianischer Legat zu Nerys und spricht sie an. Der Legat meint, dass Nerys ihn sicher am Liebsten töten würde. Nerys erwidert daraufhin, dass er wohl halb Betazoid sei. Auch auf seine anderen Fragen antwortet sie mit spitzen Bemerkungen. Der Legat nimmt es mit Humor und möchte dann etwas Kanar. Kira gibt ihm welchen. thumb|Dukat beansprucht Kira Meru für sich Dann kommt Dukat in den Raum. Er schaut sich um und sieht Meru. Sofort geht er zu ihr und befiehlt dem Cardassinaer, der sich ihrer angenommen hat, sie loszulassen. Als der nicht hören will, schnappt er ihn sich und macht ihm deutlich, dass er die Frau in Ruhe lassen soll. Daraufhin zieht sich der Cardassianer zurück. Damar beginnt mit Meru zu reden und Kira schaut dem zu. Damar meint, dass Basso sie zurück in ihr Quartier führen soll. Zudem soll ihre Privatsphäre respektiert werden. Plötzlich beginnt der Legat, der der Szene genau wie Nerys zuschaut, einige Worte zu sagen. Kira hört dies und hört wenige Sekunden denselben Wortlaut von Dukat. Sie fragt sich, wie der Legat diese Worte voraussagen konnte. Der meint, dass er dies nicht zum ersten Mal hörte. Von nun an ist die Bajoranerin für alle anderen Tabu und nur für Dukat bestimmt. Dann fordert er von Nerys mehr Kanar. Später bringt der betrunkene Legat Nerys zu ihrem Quartier. Er will mit ihr hinein, doch sie lehnt ab und meint, dass er ausschlafen muss. Doch der Legat will nicht. Mit Mühe gelingt es Kira ihn zum Gehen zu überreden. Dann öffnet Sie die Tür zu ihrem Quatier. Im Quartier ruft Kira nach Meru. Dann meint sie, dass sie eine Woche duschen muss, um den Geruch von dem Cardassianer los zu werden. Basso, der aus dem Nebenzimmer kommt und das mitbekommt, meint, dass er es dem Cardassianer sagen wird. Entsetzt fragt Kira, wo Meru ist. Basso antwortet, dass Nerys nun das Quartier für sich hat und Meru in das Quartier des Präfekten zog. Daraufhin fordert Nerys, Meru zu sehen. Basso geht nicht darauf ein. Daraufhin wendet Nerys Gewalt an und schlägt einen der Wachen in Bassos Begleitung nieder. Doch der Zweite schlägt sie zu Boden. thumb|Halb Daier bittet Kira Nerys einen Plan der Station zu erstellen Sogleich wird Nerys aus dem Bereich der Cardassianer der Station geführt, hinter die Absperrung auf dem Promenadendeck gebracht und dort auf den Boden geworfen. Die Tür schließt sich hinter ihr. Benommen bleibt sie dort liegen. Für die nächsten Wochen nimmt Kira eine Stelle im Erzaufbereitungszentrum an. Wie all die anderen Arbeiter stellt sie sich zum Essen an den langen Schlangen an. Halb Daier, eine der Personen, die die Suppe verteilt, berichtet Nerys von Meru. Er weiß, dass sie sich nicht gemeldet hatte, da sie nicht auf der Station war. Sie war angeblich auf einer Reise mit Gul Dukat. Der Mann erkundigt sich, weshalb sich Nerys für die Frau interessiert, da sie doch eine Kollaborateurin ist. Doch Nerys sieht das anders. Dann bietet der Halb Nerys an, sich dem Widerstand anzuschließen. Doch das lehnt die Frau ab. Daraufhin hat er einen anderen Wunsch. Er möchte, dass Nerys einen Plan für ihn vom cardassianischen Bereich der Station zeichnet. Doch Nerys will auch das nicht, war sie doch nur einen Tag dort. Halb meint, dass das egal ist. Alles was sie ihm geben kann ist wichtig. Die lage von Quartieren, Korridoren und anderen Räumen. Nerys will wissen, wofür der das braucht. Doch Halb will das nicht sagen. In diesem Moment kommt Basso und fordert Kira auf, ihm zu folgen. Akt IV: Wahrheiten thumb|Dukat bringt Meru bajoranischen Flieder Basso bringt Nerys zu Dukats Quartier. Dieses liegt in einem besonders gesicherten Bereich der Station. In dem Quartier trifft Nerys auf Meru. Beide umarmen sich. Dann fragt Nerys, ob Dukat Meru etwas angetan hat. Doch die verneint das und meint, ihre Freundin kann das nicht verstehen. Nerys weiß nicht, wovon Meru spricht, doch da kommt Dukat aus dem Nebenzimmer und meint, dass er nicht das Monster ist, für das man ihn hält. Er stellt ihr einen Strauß bajoranischen Flieder in einer Vase auf den Tisch. Meru ist sehr erfreut darüber. Doch Nerys kann das nicht verstehen. Dukat fährt fort, dass er Meru mit allem Respekt behandelt hat und Meru bestätigt das. Dann verabschiedet sich Dukat mit einem Kuss von Meru und verlässt den Raum. Nachdem Dukat gegangen ist, meint Nerys, dass Meru sich nicht von seinem Lächeln täuschen lassen soll, da Dukat immer noch der Feind ist. Meru meint, dass das nicht so einfach ist. Kira ist andere Meinung. Während Meru in seinem Quariter sitzt, ist Dukat damit beschäftigt, die Vernichtung der Bajoraner voranzutreiben. Meru glaubt ihr nicht, hatte Dukat ihr doch versichert, dass er das Zentralkommando gebeten habe, seine Politik gegenüber Bajor zu überdenken. thumb|Nerys bekommt eine Bombe im Ohrring versteckt Doch Nerys will ihr die Augen öffnen. Sie meint, dass Dukat sie belügt und mit ihr spielt, wie an dem ersten Abend, an dem er ihr etwas vorspielte, um ihr Herz zu gewinnen. Doch Meru weiß von Dukat längst von seiner kleine Einlage. Nerys lässt dies nicht gelten. Zudem hat Dukat Meru von ihrer Familie getrennt. Doch auch da hat die Bajoranerin eine Ausrede, schließlich versprach Dukat, sich um ihren Mann und die Kinder zu kümmern. Sie meint, dass sie ihrer Familie nicht hilft, wenn sie sich jedes Mal wehrt, wenn Dukat sich ihr nähert. Doch Nerys ist auch hier anderer Meinung. Sie meint, dass Meru das nicht für ihre Familie tut, sondern dass es ihr selbst gefällt, mit Dukat Ehe zu spielen. Dann nennt sie Meru eine Kollaborateurin und verlässt das Quartier, um dort hin zu gehen, wo sie hingehört. Auf dem Promenadendeck schließt sich Nerys nun doch dem Widerstand an. Sie bekommt eine Bombe aus Ultritium, die in einem Ohrring eingebaut ist. Halb macht sie darauf aufmerksam, dass die Bombe, einmal aktiviert, nicht mehr deaktiviert werden kann. Er berichtet außerdem, dass sie einen Aktionsradius von 20 Meter hat. Die Bombe wäre laut Halb am Besten in Dukats Quarier untergebracht. Dann warnt Halb Nerys davor, die Gespielin von Dukat einzuweihen. Das Risiko wäre zu groß. Doch Nerys hat dies gar nicht vor, denn die Frau ist eine Kollaborateurin und verdient es zu sterben. Dann nimmt Nerys den Ohrring und macht sich auf den Weg. thumb|In letzter Sekunde entkommen Nerys, Meru und Dukat der Bombe Basso will Nerys erst nicht in den Bereich der Cardassianer lassen. Erst als die meint, dass sie sich bei Meru entschuldigen und nun endgültig im Bereich der Cardassianer bleiben will, lässt er sie hinein. Ohne Probleme kommt Kira mit der Bombe auch durch den Sicherheitsscan vor Dukats Quartier. Im Quartier von Dukat ist Meru verwundert, Nerys wiederzusehen. Die entschuldigt sich für ihr Verhalten und möchte wieder Merus Freundin sein. Die ist froh dies zu hören und beide umarmen sich. Dann bittet Meru Dukat, Nerys ein neues Quartier in der Nähe zu besorgen. Basso wird damit beauftragt. Derweil bekommt Meru einen Datenspeicher von Dukat mit einer Nachricht für sie. Dukat begibt sich derweil in das Nebenzimmer. Sofort aktiviert Nerys unbeobachtet die Bombe in dem Ohrring. Sie verabschiedet sich dann, um in ihr Quatier zu gehen. Derweil schaut sich Meru die Aufzeichnung auf dem Datenspeicher an. Es ist eine Nachricht von Taban. Nerys bekommt das mit. Taban berichtet, dass sie nun wieder zu Hause sind. Die Kinder sind so glücklich wie nie zuvor. Zudem hat Nerys mindestens fünf Pfund zugenommen. Dann berichtet er weiter, dass er den Kindern sagte, dass Meru noch im Flüchtlingslager ist. Zum Abschluss teilt er seiner Frau mit, wie sehr er sie vermisst und dass sie ihrer aller Lebensretter ist. Bei der Botschaft beginnt Meru zu weinen und Nerys bekommt das mit. thumb|Kira berichtet von ihrer Drehkörperbegegnung Die handelt nun ohne zu zögern. Sie schickt Meru aus dem Quartier und ruft auch Dukat zu, das Quartier zu verlassen. Der versteht nicht sofort, doch Nerys teilt ihm mit, dass eine Bombe im Raum ist. Alle drei verlassen den Raum und direkt danach explodiert die Bombe. Sie haben überlebt. Damit endet die Reise für Nerys in die Vergangenhei ihrer Mutter und sie steht wieder vor dem Drehkörper. Zurück auf Deep Space 9 spricht Kira mit Sisko über die Drehkörperbegegnung. Sie berichtet, dass sie immer wusste, was mit Kollaborateuren zu geschehen hat und dass sie während der Besetzung immer wusste, was mit Kollaborateuren geschehen muss, da ihre Mutter ihr Leben ja für Bajor gab. Doch nun ist alles anders. Sisko meint, dass sie alles tat, um ihre Familie zu beschützen. Allerdings meint Kira, dass es das auch nicht richtig macht. Sisko versteht das, aber das war die Entscheidung ihrer Mutter. Nerys fand mittlerweile heraus, dass ihre Mutter erst nach sieben Jahren in einem cardassianischen Krankenhaus gestorben ist. Sieben Jahre, in denen unzählige Bajoraner in Arbeitslagern starben. Sisko fragt sich, weshalb Kira ihre Mutter dann rettete. Die meint, dass sie sich auch wünschte, sie hätte Meru nicht gerettet, aber die Wahrheit ist, sie ist immer noch ihre Mutter. Hintergrundinformationen * Als Gul Dukat zu Beginn der Episode Major Kira kontaktiert, sieht es so aus, als wäre er während der Transmission auf einem Föderationsschiff. Der Grund dafür ist, dass Dukat in der Episode mit einem Föderationsshuttle geflohen ist. Tatsächlich sind die Kulissen im Hintergrund die eines Quartiers der ''Defiant. * Es ist nicht ersichtlich, warum Gul Dukat das Vorrecht auf eine Frau auf der Station hat, obwohl noch mindestens ein höherranginger Legat dort stationiert ist. * Dukat war laut dieser Episode 23 Jahre Präfekt von Terok Nor, geht man davon aus, dass seine Aussage aus richtig ist und er seinen Posten erst zwei Wochen vor dem Eintreffen von Commander Sisko aufgab. Dies widerspricht aber der Aussage von , in der Dukat angibt, zehn Jahre lang Commander der Station gewesen zu sein. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Darsteller Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Tiefes Unrecht auf st-minutiae.com en:Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night (episode) es:Wrongs Darker than Death or Night fr:Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night nl:Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night Kategorie:Episode (DS9)